


Daydreaming

by Babysuyii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babysuyii/pseuds/Babysuyii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which i was listening to Daydreamer and things escalated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> please have mercy this is my first drabble, please give thanks to my kwam mom, Fullmetal Potterhead http://fullmetalpotterhead.tumblr.com/  
> http://maricurious.tumblr.com/ is me!

Chat sat on the railing of the balcony of Marinette’s house. It was night time; the moon was well over Paris, sitting delicately surrounded with stars that glittered through the dark sky. He eyed the balcony and smiled, he had dropped by every night, some nights he came early, just to look around at the balcony, he waited around for what seemed like hours, and would sometimes bring cheese and drop transformation, letting Plagg rest. It was a gamble, but he was quiet and Plagg made no noise as he ate. Tonight he was only ten minutes late to his meeting with Marinette. He looked at the small table that held a teapot and two cups, some nights it would be replaced with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, they would munch and chat about anything that came to mind.

Some days, he would give hints to his identity, and she would tease him. He slipped off the railing onto her balcony and walked around. The balcony was almost as familiar to him as his own home, it was small and quaint and peaceful. He picked up a small spray bottle and squeezed it at a plant; it was small and just starting to grow. He heard the trap door open and revealed the blue eyed girl who he came for.

“Good Evening Princess” He sat the bottle down and placed a hand across his chest, bowing. He came up and smiled. Her back had been turned to him as he came up; she closed the trap door and turned to face him.

“Hi Chat” She said softly, then smiled at him, and he eyed her and frowned. Her eyes were puffy and looked as though she had been crying, and rubbing them. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Her soft blue eyes were sharper and bloodshot.

“P-Princess… Marinette, what’s the matter? What happened?” She shook her head and rubbed away the tears that threatened to shine through.

“I was just, thinking, you know. About the guy I like, he’s a jaw dropper, he looks good when he walks, always the subject of my talks with Alya, eyes that make you melt, and he would lend his coat for shelter if you asked.” He nodded as she went on, he didn’t know who it was but he felt a ping a jealousy as she talked about him, angry that this idiot hadn’t noticed her. She continued nonetheless.

“He’s so hard to chase…but I know when I catch him it’ll be worth it…but…” She looked away and walked to the balcony. Leaning on it, a gust of wind blew, trees rustled and so did the hair, that wasn't in its normal pig tails.

“I know I can find you sitting on my railing, waiting for me, you’re here for me, when you don’t have to be, shouldn’t be. You wait for me all the same, and you see me through whatever I talk about.” He frowned and walked over to her, he turned her around. She looked up at him. He squeezed her shoulder.

“Mari, I am here because I want to be, I love being around you, my home isn’t warm, it’s cold and I’m so alone. So when I come here, I get this warmth just being around you. I love hearing you talk about your day, your friends.” He let go and smiled softly at her before putting a hand on his neck, rubbing. “I would prefer you didn’t talk about your crush though…I must admit I get a bit jealous…” She laughed and rubbed her eyes for the last time.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but, Adrien Agreste has nothing on you Chaton…” She laughed again at her own words, not seeing the shock on his face rise.

“Y-you…like Adrien Agreste?” She nodded, leaning back on the railing and looking up at the moon.

“I know, he’s way out of my league, isn’t he? He’s a famous model and I’m the baker’s daughter.” His mind raced, she had a crush on him. Adrien Agreste. But, she also liked Chat Noir, He didn’t know what to feel, he loved Ladybug, she was the light of his life, but when would she ever see him as anything other than Chat, the flirt. Marinette had opened up to him, and he had done the same in return. He talked about his father, his mother, how lonely he felt at home. They shared laughs, some tears, and moments when he was sure he should have kissed her, if not for his Miraculous beeping, ruining the moment.

When he was Adrien he could only think about her, he found himself turning around and smiling at her. He wanted to talk more to her; he had grown more desperate to be around Marinette. At some point he awkwardly asked Alya to switch seats with him just so he had a reason to be closer to Marinette. Alya thought it was a great idea, but Ms. Bustier didn’t. Whenever he talked to her as Marinette she stuttered over her words and avoided him. It made him sad, was he bothering her, did she hate him? He was sure that he acted the perfect gentleman. Yet, whenever he touched her shoulder, she turned red and stuttered more. 

The more he thought about how Marinette acted around Adrien rather than Chat, the more he panicked. Should he tell her that HE was Adrien Agreste, she just said that she liked him. How would she react? What would happen if he confessed how he felt for her? Would she turn him down? Would she tell him that it was all a joke and she loved someone else? He was brought back to reality by Marinette’s voice. It was soft and sweet and seemed to fight all of the darkness away.

“Chat? Are you okay? What happened?” She touched his arm; he wanted to feel her with his own skin. He smiled and touched her cheek to reassure her; she blinked and leaned into his gloved hand. It surprised him, but he let it happen.

“Princess, just know, I’ll always be here, for the rest of my life.” She nodded and brought her hand up to his.

“I know you will, Chat.” Hearing this sparked something in him, feeling her touch him made him feel warmer, a longing flooded through him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, she didn’t fight it or push him away, and she just enjoyed being held by him. He didn’t move, he just felt her lips; they were soft and tasted like strawberries. He was sure that was the gloss flavor, positive that normal strawberries didn’t taste this good, he felt as her hand moved from his and shift to his neck, pulling him closer to her, she took a small breath and continued kissing him. 

He moved his hands to the center of her back, begging whoever was up in the sky to never let this stop. But after a solid minute they both needed to breathe. He pulled back and looked at her. Her previously bloodshot eyes were a bright big blue and he was sure that he could get lost in her eyes. They were like the sea, the sky, but these things had nothing on the color blue her eyes held. Her porcelain skin was flushed, her lips in a pout, and he had her all to himself.

“Should we be doing this?” Her voice was low; it was sure of the answer but asked anyway. He simply nodded. Forgetting his words, his voice failed him as he dipped in for another kiss. She opened her mouth this time, slightly, and their tongues touched softly. She tasted like cheesecake, was that the last thing she ate? Had she finished dessert before coming up to meet him? Her taste mixed with the gloss sent his taste buds crazy. Her hands slid up to his hair, he felt her grip and push him deeper into her mouth. He took a deep breath and began praying. Praying this wasn’t a dream, that this wasn’t a mistake, that he could do this again. Again another minute passed and they had to pull back. They were both flushed and panting. The wind blew again, the trees nearby rustled and he found his voice.

“I love you, Marinette.” She smiled and leaned her forehead to his.

“What about Ladybug?” He smiled as their noses touched.

“This might sound crazy. But Ladybug has nothing on you.” She laughed; he had heard it hundreds of times before, but tonight it was more melodic and angelic than he thought possible.

“What do we do now, Marinette?” She shrugged. He wanted to badly to drop his transformation and just sit with her on this balcony that they shared. She moved and wrapped her arms around him, her head now in between his neck and shoulder.

“I want you to stay and we can just talk.” He nodded as he put his arms around her, he had held her before but not like this. He wanted her to know who he was, but he also knew that his father would find some way to ruin what small happiness he had found in her. He decided when he was more certain in himself as Adrien he would tell her, proclaim his love for this lovely blue eyed girl who had stolen his heart. For now he would wish that this moment never ended.

“We can do that.”


End file.
